


Stay the Night, Please.

by DepthOfMusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthOfMusic/pseuds/DepthOfMusic
Summary: Set somewhere during S5. A ( non-Galra-related ) dispute is happening on a nearby planet ; the situation is escalating and the paladins need to take action. With a little bit of help they manage to settle the dispute. Keith returns from the BoM for some time, the team together once again. Everyone is happy Keith is back, especially one particular Cuban boy with tan skin and brown hair.Just your regular everyday for the paladins of Voltron - saving planets, calming down disputes and the like.Warning- Slightly AU-ish: kind-of-fluffy-Klance-relationship ( with the adorable last part added last-minute; I had to).





	Stay the Night, Please.

"Everybody, get to your lions!"  
The Paladins of Voltron didn't hesitate after hearing that, jumping into action; there was a non galra-related dispute on a nearby planet, which was escalating at an alarming rate. 

"Keith isn't coming back for some time, right?" Hunk asked through the lion's intercom with a slightly disappointed tone.  
"That's correct; there's a lot to do in the Blade of Marmora." Shiro answered solemnly.  
"We have a lot to do too and it'd be nice to have some additional help here..." Lance added dejectedly.  
"Enough now, we're arriving on the planet shortly; everyone prepare yourself!" Shiro stated as they were quickly approaching the planet. 

The status on the planet was pure chaos- battles were fought both on land and in the air, sounds of clashing weapons and ships breaking were present. 

"It seems there has been a dispute between the predominant fauna species and the alien species living on this planet. It seems like the animal species is out of control for some reason, and we were asked for assistance since it went out of control." Coran elaborated through the intercom. 

"So, these bird-and-cat hybrids went nuts for an unknown reason and the aliens living here need our help. What's the plan?" Lance said as they were assessing the situation.  
"Hunk and Pidge help on the ground, Lance and princess Allura will take the airborne ones, I'll help on both sides. Try to calm them down and keep the casualties to a minimum." Shiro said, the other paladins agreeing and taking action. 

The fighting was intense and went on for hours with slight progress; the numbers of the hybrids dwindled slightly, mostly thanks to the paladins restraining or knocking out several of them. However, there were still a lot of them present, the remaining ones seemingly more aggressive, especially the airborne ones; most of the villager’s ships were not operable anymore, only the red, black and blue lions remaining to take care.  
"There's so many of them! How are we supposed to sleep care of them all?!" Allura said worriedly. 

"Just hold on for some more doboshes, help is on the way! " Coran supplied through the intercom. 

True to word, help came in a couple of minutes- three ships from the joined forces arrived, as well as Matt in a separate ship. A minute later a BoM ship arrived as well- it was Keith. The situation was getting better as they were slowly gaining the upper hand. However, another hybrid came suddenly, bigger, stronger and more aggressive that the previous ones. It was quick too; before it was taken care of the hybrid flung both Keith's ship and the red Lion through the air, both crashing nearly simultaneously. 

"Keith/Lance!!!" Everyone was shouting through the intercom worriedly.  
"Keith! Lance!! Are you okay?! Do you copy? What's your status?" Shiro tried again, with no response. 

"We should defeat this beast as soon as possible and then start searching for them!" Allura said, trying to stay rational.

The fight started anew. 

***

Just as Keith was dismissed from his BoM duty and decided to go back to the castle and surprise them with coming early, Coran was contacting him just as he was close to the castle, telling him about the situation at hand; Keith went straight to the planet, hoping he wouldn't be too late to help yet again.  
When he arrived, he saw the chaos the planet was in, promptly joining into the fight. Just as it was starting to go well he saw a big beast quickly approaching from the corner of his eye and seeing the red lion going down; he was too slow to dodge, his ship flying through the air and crashing the next moment, his intercom system failing. He suddenly felt a strong pain in his left shoulder just when the ship crashed. After collecting himself and his thought he tried to manoeuvre the ship, realizing it's not operable anymore. Realizing there is something wet on his cheek he wiped it off, seeing that he had a cut on his cheek. He exited the ship, trying to remember where the red lion crashed, going to that direction. 

***

One moment Lance was knocking out another one of the beasts, the next he felt himself being forcefully flung through the air, the red lion crashing into something after two seconds. He lost consciousness for a few seconds, only hearing a buzzing sound from the intercom; after removing his helmet he saw the intercom on his helmet had smashed. He tried to position the lion into a normal standing position, trying to stand up afterwards, exiting the lion to feel the ground, hoping to feel a bit less wobbly. He sat down next to the red lion, breathing slowly, trying to steady his vision.  
After a couple of moments, he hard his name being called by a familiar voice, it was Keith. 

***

After a couple of minutes Keith could make out the outlines of Red, calling out Lance's name, seeing him sitting down after some moments of walking. When he got closer, Lance tried standing up, somehow managing, albeit being wobbly; Keith steadied him. 

"Hey mullet, you found me. That was a big one." Lance said.  
"Are you okay? Can you stand?"  
"Sure, just give me a minute - what happened to your cheek? You're bleeding." Lance was coming back to his senses again.  
"Happened because I crashed the ship."  
"Good thing Red is sturdy; only the intercom went out."  
"Let’s go inside and join the others. "  
Lance didn't need to be told twice. 

***

The battle ended, the beasts knocked out, chased away or killed. The paladins and joined forces reunited on the planet, parting afterward, the paladins going back to the castle.  
Both Keith and Lance assured the others they were fine, Lance mentioning the intercom problem with Red, both going towards their rooms, talking. when arriving before the door to Lance's room. 

***

"Are you sure you're fine? You were quite wobbly there." Keith asked neutrally, although a hint of worry could be heard in his question.  
"I should be asking you that; I know you didn't get away with just the cut."  
"How did you- ouch!" Keith shouted in pain when Lance touched his shoulder.  
"I do see things Keith, I'm not blind. Let's get inside and talk some more. Please?" 

Keith wasn't in the mood to argue, so he complied, both sitting down on Lance's bed. 

"Keith." Lance started, gaining the black-haired male's attention, continuing.  
"Are you really okay? "  
Keith scrunched his brows in thought.  
"What do you mean? The shoulder and the cut will heal-" 

"I didn't mean that. You seem tired, you're also pale and have bags under your eyes. Are you taking care of yourself in the Blade? " Lance asked, looking him over.  
"I'm fine, there's just a lot to do-"  
"Well you don't look like you're fine. I think you should stay with us again. At least for a few days."  
"I was actually planning to do that; we just finished the mission we had so I wanted to take some time off and come to the castle."  
Lance's face lit up, a smile gracing his tanned face.  
"I'm glad to hear that. We missed you. I missed you."  
A small smile showed up on Keith's face, as well as a small blush.

"I missed you too. All of you of course."  
After saying that, Keith stood up, yawning.  
"Let's continue this talk tomorrow, I'm so tired that I'll fall asleep while standing-"

Keith felt a hand on his wrist; he looked down to see Lance looking at him with a kind and hopeful expression.  
"Stay the night. Please."  
"But-"  
"No one will notice. Please. You were away for so long, I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Lance said earnestly.  
"After this declaration and seeing your puppy dog eyes, how could I say no. "  
Lance's face lit up once again.  
"But if someone finds out-"  
"They won't. C'mere mullet boy." Lance said parting the bed.

After they both got ready, they laid down facing each other.  
"Good night Keith, and welcome back. "  
"Good night Lance."  
Afterward, both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

In the morning , Keith woke up first, waking up to their legs entangled with each other, the distance between them almost non-existent. Keith was observing Lance for a couple of moments – his content expression, his body wholly relaxed, left arm on Keiths hip. A loving smile spread on Keith´s face as he stroked Lance´s cheek, the tan male waking up as well, smiling when he saw Keith. 

˝Good morning mullet boy. Did you sleep well?˝  
˝Good morning. Yeah, I did, what about you?˝  
˝Yeah. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes last night.˝

As Keith started moving, Lance´s hand remained on his hip, the tan male snuggling even closer.  
˝Lets stay like that for a bit longer okay?˝ Lance asked, using the always-working puppy eyes.  
After some moments of staring at eachother, Keith sighed, relenting.  
˝This puppy-eyed look is unfair you know.˝  
˝It works though.˝  
˝That it does.˝

Both of them cuddled for seveal minutes, not saying anything, only their breathing making any noise. 

´I really could get used to this.´ Keith thought to himself while smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> And another Voltron fic has happened to come from my hands (and mind); I wrote this at night basically, finishing it at exactly midnight ( except for the last part that was literally added just now when I´m posting it). 
> 
> My previous fic got so much (unexpected) love and positivity, which made me so happy.  
> Thank you again for reading ; it really means a lot ^^
> 
> Even though I went through the text, as well as my friend, there still could be typos, or any grammatical mistakes really. English isn´t my native language, it isn´t even my second language. So yeah, thanks for understanding. 
> 
> Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed reading it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> More will come, maybe for some other fandoms as well. 
> 
> Thanks for the support^^


End file.
